I'd Tell You I Hate You But Then I'd Be Lying
by calskies
Summary: He was cocky. She was blunt. So alike, yet so different. He hated her. She hated him. They hated eachother, or so it seems
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure what love is. At one point I thought it could be defined in song, like "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. Then I gradually got older and moved on from that idea. There are hundreds and hundreds of quotes trying to describe what love is, is that what society's idea of love is based off of? Some old writer's interpretation of it? Love isn't a tangible thing; you can't reach out and grasp it with your fingers. It is something you feel within your heart. Love doesn't come around too often. But when it does I've heard you need to hold onto it tight and never let go. I found love when I was eighteen years old, and I fought for it to work like hell. If you don't have to work at it, it's not worth it. That's what my mom used to say. I was in my freshman year at NYU and I hated him with a passion. That passion was the key. That's what made it work. He came right back with the same amount of hate. It was hard, and we fought with the best of them, but we made it work. I fell in love with Troy Bolton, and I will write it on my Facebook wall.

He was the cockiest guy on campus. Thought he was the shit. He had girls chasing after him, waiting on his every beck and call. He was in my English Lit class and our teacher had a moment of no brain usage and made Troy and I partners, I can still hear her now, "Hmmm….Let's see…Troy and…Gabriella" I could have killed Ms. Starnes cheerfully at that moment. I didn't want to talk to him, let alone work with him. The project was over half of our semester grade, and I was determined to pass this class, I would do all the work if I had to.

The first thing that cocky son of a bitch said to me was, "Hmm, nice bod. I love your ass."

I replied with a high five to his face.

He annoyed the living hell out of me. He wasn't a slacker like I was hoping he was. He wanted to do some of the work, I couldn't believe it. I was doomed. Or in better words I was fucked.

He pushed my every button. Even buttons I never knew I had. He knew every one of them. When I had a snappy comeback, he had one even snappier. He made me sound so unimportant, something I had hated since elementary school. My mom had taught me that even something I deemed unimportant was important to her. I meant what I said and said what I meant. Some people didn't get that, and Troy Bolton was one of them.

My mom died when I was fourteen years old. And my dad died when I was eight. I know you don't want to hear my sob story, I don't particularly want to tell it either. But I was the youngest in my family, I had eight older brothers, Kaeden, Kodey, Kamdyn, Karter, Chance, Kole, and the twins Kylan, and Kyler, my parents had this thing, my dad got to name the boys, and my mom the girls. My mom gave me the name Gabriella because she knew God would have to give me some incredible strength to live in a house with nine boys. When my mom died when I was fourteen I thought I was going straight into the system, Kaeden would be in charge of all of us and he had just turned twenty-two, barely old enough to take care of himself, let alone four other kids. Kole, Kylan, Kyler, and I were scared shitless. Chance, Karter, Kamdyn, and Kodey could do whatever they wanted. They didn't have to stay and take care of us. Chance had plans to go to Cambridge, but didn't, he stayed in lowly New Mexico to take care of us. The four older ones fought like hell to keep us. We even saved up enough to let me come to NYU, well my partial athletic scholarship helped a bit.

Troy didn't know any of this about me, and I'd be damned if he turned out to be a CIA agent and found out all of this about me. I was sure as hell not telling him.

That boy had ego issues. He thought every woman on planet earth was out to answer his beck and call. The first place he suggested to work on our project was at some night club. He said he could make me loosen up with him, and 'have some fun'.

He got another high five to the face.

"Gabby, how would you compare the diction in Twilight to the diction in Romeo and Juliet?"

I'm shocked. A sentence that came out of his mouth without any reference to the human body, or a sexual word. I didn't realize that I had actually said that out loud until he looked at me and said.

"I am human, maybe a boy who thinks with his dick more than he should, but human none the less. Now can you please answer my question?"

I stared at him. Frozen with shock. But I also stared at him like he could be a normal human being or something. Let alone I answered his question.

"_Love makes the world go 'round. So does five shots of tequila, what's your point?"_

**Hey guys…or girls if you prefer.**

**I had been thinking about starting a story. I'm not sure if anyone'll read this, but I had been playing around with this idea for a while and decided to post it. **

**I don't know how often I'll update, but I'll try to get the next one out as quick as possible. I don't know when that'll be though, and I'm sorry. **

**There are some parts of the chapter I absolutely love, like the beginning. I just sat down at my computer one day, hating love and boys at the moment and those first two paragraphs came out. **

**Then there are parts I absolutely loathe, like the part around where she explains her brothers and the situation. I hate that part. **

**Well, I highly doubt some of you are reading this, but I took some thought into the names I chose for her brothers. I wanted them to mean something relevant to their personality in the story. **

**Kaeden(like Caden) means fighter. He fought the hardest to get Gabriella and her four brothers under his custody. **

**Kodey means descendant of Oda. I don't really get what that means but I like the way the name is spelled.**

**Kamdyn means from the valley of the camps. Again I don't really see how that's relevant but I like the name. **

**Karter means driver of the cart. So I made him a go cart driver. **

**Chance means lucky one or something like that. I like that because he got into Cambridge, I think that's pretty lucky.**

**Kole means victory of the people. He's going to be the player of the bunch. **

**Kylan and Kyler are combinations of names. Again I like how they're spelled.**

**Gabriella means, as I mentioned, means God is my strength. I took that to mean that she's going to have to be strong emotionally and mentally. **

**Alright, my rant ends here. **

**Ms. BBall8**

**REVIEW!!!!!! I know its short. **


	2. Chapter 2

He was scum. The lowest of scum, like a rock stuck in between the bottom part of your shoe. Tiny enough not to notice it, but big enough to annoy you every time you take a step. Why don't you wear different shoes? You tried to take them back, but they said no. Troy Bolton is that stupid little rock in my shoe. The scum. The scum that stood me up. We were supposed to meet up to discuss the differences in tone and mood and a bunch of other fun stuff, and. He. Didn't. Show. Up. I am standing outside of the library, our normal meeting place, two hours after we originally planned to meet. I had to cancel my shift at the coffee shop because Troy the freakin shit Bolton couldn't skip basketball practice. Ugh, if I could get my hands on him, he would be a fucking 18 feet under. I can't believe him. If I knew he was meeting his fuck buddy or something I would have at least wanted to embarrass him. That bastard, and I can throw a punch too, Kaeden taught me once I turned thirteen, and boys started to notice girls like that. Damn it, where is he. _Obviously not here. _My smart ass conscience told me. I give up. He screwed me over.

I don't ever give up. Ask my roommate, my brothers, anyone. I just don't. When you grow up with the eight brothers I had, you can't give up, or else you will die of malnutrition.

_It was three months or so, something around there, you don't really notice time when you've just lost your parents, after they had died. None of us were talking about what happened. We were going on like they were gone on a business trip, without the annoying phone calls of course. Kodey was making breakfast. His waffles are the shit; no wonder he's going to be a chef. Neither Kaeden, Kamdyn, nor Karter can cook to save their life. Well, maybe to save their life. But if you leave them alone with the oven, stove, and water after five minutes the water will be burnt, and so will their hands. _

_I heard the waffle timer go off, and it snapped me out of my trance, I was thinking about a memory with Kyler, Kylan, and I. I was four and, they were five, and we had no idea what to get our mom for her birthday. We remembered that she had been complaining that the refrigerator was crowded with too much food. So, we took every item out of the fridge and chunked it into the back yard._

_Needless to say, they were mad, yet amused. They cracked up when we told them. We had no clue what was so funny. _

_Kodey was waving his arm in front of my face, it was just us two in the kitchen, the other lunkheads weren't up yet. He knew I was reminiscining over a memory. We two were not the closest of close, but the brotherly sisterly love was still there. _

"_Kodes. I miss them. How are we going to do things without them? I miss Daddy's pancakes already. We never talk about them. Its like they were never here."_

"_Gabs, I have no idea what we're going to do without them. I know Kaeden, Kamdyn, Karter and I are going to have to have a serious talk. I'm not going to let you get put into the system, you aren't going anywhere. And neither are any of us." _

_The others had woken up and were coming downstairs. _

"_Kodey, whatcha makin? Better be something good." Karter was yelling. _

"_Yeah, Kodey, better be good. I'm starved!" Kylan and Kyler chimed in._

"_Kodes, what is it?" Chance was yelling from the bathroom._

"_CHANCE! Hurry up! I gotta piss…I mean pee." Kamdyn yelled. _

_Kole was already down and Kaeden was still in bed, sleeping away oblivious to what was going to happen. _

_Kole turned to me with a mischievous grin on his face. _

"_Gabs, wanna come help me wake up Kaeden?" He actually sounded…hopeful._

"_Sure." I was still asleep. I needed those chocolate chip waffles Kodey was finishing up. _

_Kole ran and grabbed the ice from the fridge and we ran upstairs. _

_Kaeden's covers were all over the place. _

"_On three……1…2…3!!"_

_We poured the ice all over our brother. _

"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was heard throughout the house. _

_Kole and I ran back down the stairs to see all the waffles were gone. _

"_But Kodes made like 30…I sat here and watched him." I was shocked. _

"_Yeah, and we were hungry" Kamdyn said. Karter hit him. _

_I went around to every single brother and stole a waffle off their plate. _

I wish times were still that easy. I ended up in a park, alone, doing something I never do, crying. I missed how easy everything was. There are no complications back in Albuquerque. Damn New York for being complicated. I decided my time of weakness was over, and headed back to my dorm when I heard.

"What, were you so sad that I didn't show up that you cried?" That cocky, mother fucking voice said in his irresistible voice.

I turned around, shoved up my sleeves and punched him smack in the jaw. Kaeden and Karter would be proud.

"What. The. Hell?"

I turned around. Took five steps toward him and imagined he was one of my brothers.

"No. I was not crying about you. Why would I? You're a piece of shit."

He was stunned. I know. I walked to my dorm, cracking my knuckles after that.

I was screwed. Fucked. Six feet under. Whatever. I was screwed big time. He was the biggest piece of shit on the planet and I was falling in love with him. Oh, great, now I sound like a soap opera. Another one of my worst nightmares. My whole world that I'd worked to build up was coming down like 2012. But I couldn't let him know. No way, no how. Calling my gay brother, the one I was closest to, seemed to be the only option, damn.

"Hello?" I almost wanted to yell "CRANBERRIES!!" and hang up like I had done many times before.

"Gabs, I know you're there. I do have caller id, ya know." I sighed, I was going to have to talk. Damn brother for coming out of the dark ages and getting caller id. Who really needs that anyway?

"Finee. Kole. I am cursing your phone company right now."

"As long as you're not cursing me." Ha. HA. My brother is so funny.

"Kole, I need help."

"You always need help, Gabs." Again. Sooo funny.

"…"

"God, I'm kidding. Even on a remarkably bad day you even laugh at that one. What did Bolton do now?"

I proceeded to tell my most understanding brother what I remembered, and why I shed my tears(he gasped at that part).

Shit, I left my autographed copy of Twlight at the library.

Fuck you Bolton.

"_People say you can't live without love...I think oxygen is more important."_

**Hey guys….**

**I know….Surprising, right?**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Ms. BBall8**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3…

Damn him. Damn him to the deepest, darkest pits of hell. I went back to the library, and some obsessed bitch stole my freakin' copy! It had Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson, and Stephenie Meyer's signature on it. Now she's gonna sell it on Ebay or something. Fuck you, Bolton.

After I got back to my dorm it was like one am. It was just my luck it started raining on my way back from the library. I was drenched. If I get sick because of stupid Troy Bolton he is going to be a fucking 21 feet under now.

It was that time of the week again. No, not for my little red friend. But this was just as bad, I had to study with him again.

I had seen him in class earlier in the week, I didn't know I could punch that hard. He still had a black eye.

We weren't at a night club, or the library. We weren't at my dorm. We were at his. He had a single. Lucky ass probably had his prick of a father pay extra to get him a single.

I had been knocking for the last five minutes. He can never be on time to anything, can he? Let alone something that he might actually have to put some effort into. I didn't get it. I offered to do everything, but no. He has to have some morals and say he was going to get the grade he deserved on this project.

I heard something, like footsteps. I didn't think anything of it. I knocked a little harder on Troy's door. He finally opened it, his hair was still wet, I hoped he had been taking a shower. Not off fucking some slut.

He opened the door a little wider and motioned for me to come in.

It wasn't some pigsty like I thought it would be. It wasn't so clean it was scary either. It was a college guy's dorm.

I guess my expression looked something near shocked, because he said, "Yeah…pretty tight, huh?"

"We need to study, Bolton."

"Geez, can't the bitch ever have any fun?"

"I'm not your bitch or anyone else's bitch. So lay the fuck off."

"Good girl's got quite a mouth on her. I wonder how'd she'd sound screaming my name…"

Another high five to the face.

That boy is gonna make me enter an asylum one day. Either that or prison.

"Ok, ok! Stop with the slaps and punches! My white flag goes up."

"Bolton, you do realize that this project is due the next time we have Starnes, which is next week? I don't think you're gonna want to work with me unless you have to and vice versa. So let's get this done!"

"Yeah…"

We had to combine both of our thoughts into a piece that Starnes wouldn't fail us both for. She had given us the comparison of Romeo and Juliet to Twilight. Which didn't turn out to be that hard, just time consuming.

We finished the piece in roughly two and a half hours. I found myself not wanting to leave his dorm, which scared me. Correction: it didn't just scare me. It terrified me. I hadn't ever felt this way, as corny as that sounds. Going to high school with my brothers, your name is known…but as the girl you don't mess with. You didn't hit on me, ask me out, grope me, give me a cheesy pick-up line, stare at me for more than two seconds in the hallway, anything unless you had a death wish. So needless to say, I had no experience with boys whatsoever.

We laughed. Together, not at the other. We had things in common. A lot of things, actually. We liked the same music, sports team, sport, food. We were almost the same person. Except, you know, he's a dick. I ended up leaving his dorm an hour or so after we got done with the project.

**Next day. **

Shit. Fuck. Damn it all to hell. My jacket. The best fucking jacket I have. Kole bought it for me. He was gonna kill me. I just know it! I have to go back there tonight, great. And of course having to see his face isn't going to make it any better. Lovely, I'm beginning to hate this little pattern we've started. But, I'm also excited to see him again. Did I just think that? I couldn't have. No way, I had a moment of insanity. I'm forgetting that it ever entered my mind, because it didn't. I need to call somebody, to get my mind off of this bastard. *ring, ring* Okay, that's just creepy.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Chica! What's happenin'?"_

"SHARPAY?"

_"Well, who else calls you Chica? Karter? I don't think so!"_

"We haven't talked since school started! How's LA?"

_"School, is school. Now, my social life on the other hand…that's a different story. I met the hottest guy the other day. His name is Zeke Baylor…my god, he is fucking fine. How's New York? I'm so jealous!"  
_

"I'm happy for you Sharpay! School is fine, English is kinda messing me up a bi-"

"_Honey, I did not call to hear about how your AP English professor is giving you a tough essay. I called to hear about your little boy toy. Troy Bolton. How's the little cocky son of a bitch doing in the real world?"  
_

"Same old Sharpay. If you had let me finish, Troy would have been brought into the conversation. He's my English partner."

_"THUD."_"Sharpay? Are you okay?"

_"Of course I am chica, I just dropped the phone. How the hell did your demented English teacher pair you two up? Didn't she know that it would result in fucking?"_

"SHAR! How could you say that? I do not like Troy Bolton like that. No way."

_"Mhmm….I totally believe you."_"Shar, I have to go. I have to go meet Troy. Don't say a word! And don't be a stranger. Call me some more!"

_"Haha, use protection sweetie. And don't worry. I'll be around."_

Sharpay doesn't know what she's talking about. Sharpay doesn't know what she's talking about. Sharpay…-

"You lookin' for me?" I heard a cocky voice say. I looked up and saw…MY BROTHER? This is crazy. What the hell is Kamdyn doing here?

"Haha, you look a little shocked, I told you I'd be around little sister. I thought now would be the perfect time to visit…"

Oh yes, perfect time to visit, while I've got Sharpay telling me that I'm going to end up fucking Troy Bolton. Yes, the most absolute perfect time.

**I thought that was a good place to end it. I don't know why. I know it's been a while...but life got in the way. So sorry. Review?**


	4. Announcement

**Hello all.**

I would just like to make an announcement, I am no longer going to be posting under this account/pen name. My new pen name is: smileywiley

I would love it if y'all could come over and check me out. I haven't posted much, just a oneshot, but I've got some ideas for some new stories and stuff. So come check me out!

And as always, if there's a story you want me to read/review, just PM me! Or review on Perfection (that would be my newest oneshot, a Hunger Games story!) I would be glad to check them out.

Thanks so much! :)

Calleigh


End file.
